


Lionheart

by SillyPomegranate



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyPomegranate/pseuds/SillyPomegranate
Summary: 总在你身边。
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Nishikido Ryo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Lionheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truzuse](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=truzuse).



锦户一把把书合起，鼓起一串气流扑到自己脸上：“你还记得吗？”

丸山手上的活没停，抬头将将给了一个眼神又低下去：“什么？”

“就是我们小时候的事。”

“小时候啊…”丸山作出思考的表情，但很明显脑内数据库搜索失败，于是换上循循善诱的口吻问锦户：“那很多啊，你说的哪件？”

对方一时没了声音。丸山没去催，他并不是很急于得到这个答案，只是继续专注于手头的图画，直到锦户重新开口。

“我们第二次见面的时候。”

要说印象深刻，应该要数第一次见面。锦户亮，出生于大阪府门真市；丸山隆平，出生于京都府西院区，如果说相遇要讲求一点缘分，那必定有哪位缘结之神给他们施了法，要他们的生命像麻绳一样坚韧粗糙，纠缠不清。那天作为伴手礼带来的和果子有多甜已经记不起来，但锦户有幸成为了第一位可以探索丸山房间的人这件事，他们都记了很久。

那个时候丸山正在凶猛地长个，每天和父母一起跑步过后就会浑身疼。骨头像荆棘、由内而外刺他皮肉，他也只好忍着，某处突然刺痛的时候先愣一下，然后安安静静地笑一笑。锦户不知道这些，只是有点局促地在丸山的床边坐下来，听他很自然地叫起自己小亮。丸山递给他一个手柄，自己跪趴下去插上另一个，在地毯上盘起腿，几下按进游戏的界面，调成双人模式。

“你那盘卡带到底是有多老啊？”他们再一起打游戏是很长时间之后的事情了，插在电视上的已经不是红白机，手柄也更圆润好握，屏幕上的光亮引入入胜。只不过丸山的技术一如既往地差。

“因为别人都有我才想要的。”丸山和他所操纵的人物同荣辱、共进退，试图用自己身体的摇摆来躲避敌人的攻击：“但等爸妈同意买给我的时候，都已经没人玩了嘛。”

角色血量过低，发出痛苦的喘息。锦户一时晃神，差点挨上BOSS的必杀招。

当时也是这样，丸山玩着玩着游戏突然就弯下了腰，汗水从他额头上一颗颗沁出来，时间是傍晚，西面的天空烧成浅紫和金色，他大口呼吸。锦户把手柄丢在地板上，但空荡荡的手不知道要再次握住什么，提心吊胆了可能只有半分钟，但他总觉得等丸山再弯起嘴角，天色都暗了些。

“虽然在刚见面的客人面前这样很失礼，但我也不能控制自己的身体什么时候疼什么时候不疼啊。小亮长个子的时候不也这样吗？”丸山的角色被锦户救起来，重新开启一轮攻击。

“说起来，那个时候你还会叫我哥哥呢。”

这次锦户是实实在在地吃了一剑。

就像每次提起这件事情就会尴尬地闭嘴一段时间一样，这件小插曲和第二次见面之间隔了挺久，久到丸山又长高了两公分，于是在填写新学校的校服尺码表时加大了一码。妈妈细心地帮他将衣服熨得板正硬挺，目送他背起书包离开家门，不过实在没想到自己的儿子第一天上学就会迟到。

丸山走路上学，他很喜欢这种舒缓的感觉，在新的环境难能可贵是有一双发现的眼睛。很快这双眼睛果然发现了什么，是在绿化带旁的一双制服鞋，再往上是白色的袜子，再往上是和自己一样的校服，再往上是和自己一起打过游戏的脸。

“小亮怎么在这里？”丸山朝他伸出手。

这张脸在他面前太久，久到偶尔想起以前的事，丸山会觉得一切都没什么区别。但事实当然不是如此，他们都长大了太多，所有过去都藏在眼睛、和眼睛下的细细皱纹里。他抬起头看看现在的锦户，对方正等着这个故事的下文，脸上的表情有点不好意思，但更多的是等待新玩具般的期待和好奇，好像另一位亲历者不是自己一样。

于是他继续说：“然后你就被我拽起来，说是自己上学路上扭了脚……”

“不对不对，”锦户打断他，“我那是不熟悉新社区的情况，才会在下楼梯时踩空。”

“但结果是一样的。”

“……算了不说这个了。”

既然结果一样，那故事的后续就不会有改变——开学第一天剩余的路程居然是锦户骑在丸山脖子上走完的。本来只是想（被）背着，这事两个人都默契地没说出口。春天的气温总是吹得人脸上温热但骨子里微微发寒，丸山把双手圈在锦户的小腿上，他腿太细，正正好能握住，于是那里就没有甘甜的春风侵袭。

在即将到学校的那个拐角，为了保全两人的面子，丸山还是蹲下身来让乘客下车，扶着他简短地和门口的老师说了几句，就带他去了保健室。回家时他们也在一起，同样的姿势走同样的路，锦户把手上的汗水偷偷抹在裤管上。他想这不是什么让人羞耻的事情来安慰自己，却一直不知道该怎么摆放双手，最后只好局促地贴着制服的布料，像游园会时做了错事、但依然被宽宏托举起来的孩子。丸山支撑着他的体重，仅仅像托举一根羽毛，他也紧张地全身绷紧，仿佛自己一经肌肉酸痛，就能即时减重五百克。

丸山把他安全送回了家。

“这件事我记得的，怎么了？”丸山终于勾完了最后几笔线条，抽了张旁边的湿巾擦擦手和笔。他画过画后手上总是黏答答的，于是旁边总有湿巾或毛巾备用，毛巾刚刚被洗过，用了太久，它的颜色渐渐地褪掉一些。很多记忆本该像纤维里的染料一样随时间慢慢剥落，但一些事情总是鲜明的。丸山略略地思考，重新擦了一次手，然后坐在沙发上、锦户的旁边，去够他的手，把干燥温热的手指交缠在一起。

“没什么。”锦户回握住丸山的手，把双腿缩回身前，整个人团起来坐，显得十分幼小稚嫩，只不过两个人都知道，他幼小稚嫩的历程短而又短，正好应当被划入“鲜明记忆”的那一栏。

他上到高二开始跌跌撞撞地长个、和晒得黝黑的少年们一起打棒球、游泳、体验时常水煮青蛙、偶尔一箭穿心般的生长痛。也不再和丸山形影不离，当然，自己已经长大了，锦户亮对着浴室里的镜子摸了摸因为瘦削而显眼的肋骨，少年的容貌似乎在变化，又似乎没变化，眼窝和爸爸一样深陷、鼻子和哥哥一样高、笑起来像妹妹一样爽朗。他长大得突如其来，好像前一天还要丸山等他一起回家，第二天就掼上鞋箱，对个子高一点的男生冷淡地挑挑眉毛：“你今天先回去吧。”至于背起书包提前走人，这不是已经长大的人会做的事，所以锦户也不会。

高二的暑假长而炎热，蝉鸣像催命，暑气如浪潮。学校的修学旅行也从海边改成了荫蔽的山林，学生们怨声载道，和热浪一样烦人，他们把泳装从行李箱里揪出来扔回衣柜，换上登山鞋和防虫喷剂，浩浩荡荡向营地进发。丸山比锦户大一级，理所应当在不同的营地，不过很快缘结之神再次发力，他们在捡拾柴火的时候不期而遇。

丸山伸手拿走了锦户怀里的树枝。锦户最讨厌他这样：过分善解人意，用自己的肉身承载热情奉上，不管别人是否需要，也从不回应、不把背后的原因说出口。如果丸山是一把弓，那锦户浑身都被看不见的箭头温柔地戳出了孔洞，每一次都引得神经跳着阵痛。

他只好像是无理取闹般对丸山颐指气使，此方法百试百灵，仿佛只要他主动要求了丸山对他特殊和善待，那些流矢就能正中靶心。他把丸山手里的树枝再次夺回来，整把插进充当水桶的水粉桶里，说：“蹲下。”

丸山不解地蹲下。就是这里！锦户心里生气，但生气的理由太飘渺，他自己都抓不到，只好还装作长大了的样子冷静着，手却一边抓住桶把，一手扶上丸山的肩膀，把整个身体送上他的肩头。

丸山慢慢站起来。锦户的身量大了不少，但体型仍旧瘦得令人心急，加了桶柴火都没重到哪里去。他再用手去握锦户的小腿，却碰到了膝盖，于是满不在乎一样将两手环扣，把重心付诸东流。

锦户这次自然地把手放在两边胯骨上，抿着嘴唇抬起头，低一点的树叶甚至能拂过他的发顶，像光荣加冕的少年国王。彼时他想不到丸山会成为自己的卫兵和忠臣、皇冠和权杖，任性过后他越发觉得无地自容，丸山肩负着四十三公斤不断膨胀的羞怯。

他们走着走着，丸山开口说：“小亮热不热，我觉得越来越热了呢。”

锦户这才感觉到大腿下面的布料都已经开始潮湿，他挣扎了一下想要退位，却被那双看起来满不在乎的手禁锢住，纹丝未动，只好感受那种严丝合缝的湿热在他们之间左右互搏，心里不只一点点后悔。

好在即将离开森林时他被豁免重新站在土地上，丸山T恤肩膀处的颜色较之别处更深，眼神也，不知道是不是错觉，更深邃了一点。他仍然提起小桶，然后朝锦户伸出手：“回去之后还一起回家吧？”

锦户把手给出去，终结无为而治，终结一厢情愿、转瞬即逝的叛逆，终结赧然的一颗心。

“可以啊。”

2020.06.09

END.


End file.
